Don't Get That Girl
by I the Dreamer
Summary: a coming of age tale about young Snape & Lily in their quest for adventure, interrupted by the likes of James Potter and his friends. Will Snape keep his best friend and first love, or will James Potter wipe out life as Snape knows it?
1. Summer Perfection, Just Us

Ch. 1 Snape&Lily

**The Curious Case of that of Prof. Severus Snape in the incident involving Mrs. Lily Potter.**

_"It has come to the attention of many a follower of the papers that a Professor Severus Snape is now deceased, one of hundreds of victims viciously murdered by Mr. Tom Riddle, known previously as Voldemort. As it turns out, the murder which previously was seen as just another vicious attack was in fact the climax and dramatic ending to the never-ending attempt to save the infamous Mr. Harry Potter. _

_Mr. Potter, who declined an interview, wishes to express his deepest sympathies to the Snape family and has set up a fund for the memory of this heroic man whose life was cut short..." _

several years earlier...

"Severus hurry up!" the redheaded girl said as she ran down the hill to their favorite spot underneath the trees.

"I'm coming!" Severus replied, lugging a rather heavy picnic basket. It was insanity, really, how much Lily insisted on bringing with them. I mean, it was just for an afternoon, wasn't it? Why did they need the entire basket? wouldn't a blanket and a book have been enough for a few hours?

"I'm here." he said, putting the basket down at their feet. "and I'm not taking one step further."

"Oh, Severus," Lily replied. "you mustn't be so serious." She spread the blanket under the tree and sat back, pulling out her absolute favorite book and proceeding to read casually, pushing her long hair back behind her ear. Severus sighed. It used to always be like this, just the two of them, before that boy came along. Now they rarely had moments like this, just them, just as it should be. He pulled out his book of potions and sat right next to Lily, just as they used to, leaning against the picnic basket and just reading for hours on end. Somedays they didn't talk for hours, but lately, she always had something to say about _him_. The mere thought of him made Severus' blood boil. How dare he? After everything they had, everything being perfect, how dare he ruin it. How dare he waltz in, glasses perched on his stuck in the air nose, his mussed up hair just crawling with whatever insects, and his friends, oh, his friends. Many a time had they managed to cook up enough mischief to set hell onto Severus. And Lily, what had they done to her? With him, nothing ever happened, but with them? She was just like them too.

Severus couldn't keep all emotion on the inside, not today, even with spending time with her, they still managed to infest his mind. He couldn't hide it, clutching the pages of his book so tightly, attempting to retain a straight, even face.

"Severus," Lily said. He immediately loosened his grip and changed his expression.

"Yes Lily?" he replied.

"You're doing it again." she said with a little giggle.

"Doing?" he asked her. "Doing what?"

"The face, you know, where you're always upset."

"What face?" Severus said, attempting to seem completely open and friendly.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows and made the deepest frown she could muster on her little round face. Severus laughed. "Oh, it's nothing" he replied.

"See?" Lily said. "You're always saying that lately. What with being really quiet and reading all those thick books really slow, and wearing that face. Careful, Sev, you might turn into a grumpy grouch."

"A grumpy grouch?" Snape asked her. "Why would I ever do that?"

Lily sat up. "Oh look! Here come the boys!" She giggled. "Do I look okay? Is my hair nice? Oh, I hope they don't mind that I brought books. You know how much they hate school outside of school. And my skirt, it's rumpled! Ah, no!"

Snape's face twisted into exactly the kind of frown Lily disliked, but he didn't care. Those boys always ruined everything, including Lily. Stupid Potter and his gang of hooligans.


	2. Three is Too Many for Me

Ch. 2 James

James let his friends run ahead of him up the hill to where he knew Lily would be, but with Lily, always always ALWAYS came that nasty, gothic Snape. He was always around Lily, like a leach, and the LAST thing James wanted was that thing with Lily. He ruined her. She was always so happy and peppy, just like all the other girls James liked, but with THAT, she was so... not Lily. James had to do something, or this serpent would never leave.

As James rounded the top of the hill, there it was, sitting and glaring as always, with that sneer on his face that James just wanted to... well, not do very nice things to. If only Lily could walk away for but a few moments, then he could possibly get that away for good.

Ah, what an idea, he thought as Lily ecstatically waved to him. If he could draw Lily away for some private one-on-one, maybe Sirius could do away with him. What an idea. Yes, that was what he'd do. But first, Lily.

"James!" Lily jumped up immediately from her position next to Snape and ran and hugged James, almost toppling him over when she tackled him. James always enjoyed this. Lily was so excited to see him no matter what, but a lot of girls were like that. So happy, so unknowing. James embraced Lily, shooting a look in Snape's direction, who was grinding his teeth and seething in his dark hate of the other boy.

"Hey Lil," he said as they stepped back and looked at each other. "How's your summer been?"

Lily loved to talk to James, and began to go into a huge explanation of every part of her wonderful summer with Severus that James really didn't care at all about. "Oh fantastic! Severus and I-"

"You mean Snape?" James interrupted, glaring at the dark boy, who had shifted his glance back to the book he was reading, refusing to acknowledge James' presence any longer.

"Oh James, you're always so fickle when it comes to Severus. He's really quite nice and loves to spend time with all of you, right Severus?" Lily said, looking over to Snape, who had immediately perked up when he heard his name spoken. Eager to please Lily, but hating Potter, Snape replied in a monotone:

"Yes, of course, Lily. I love spending time with all of your friends, friendly and otherwise.."

"See? I told you. He loves people, he really does, just not all the time, and especially not when he's reading. We've spent the entire summer reading, James, and it's been marvelous! I love to read. It's so much fun, don't you agree?"

James began to reply, but didn't get the chance before Lily continued.

"Oh, that's right, you don't like to read, but that's okay too, I'm sure you and Severus-" James shot her a look. "Oh, haha, I mean _Snape_,that's such a funny nickname for him, by the way.. You and snape must have so much in common!"

Snape just glared into his book, refusing to acknowledge that Lily had actually called him by his other name, the one _they_ used. Oh, this was just getting worse by the moment. If they didn't leave in five minutes, that was it, he was leaving. Everything was going down the drain. First Potter shows up with his so-called friends but really just his thug squad, and then Lily ignores him. Yup, another downer to begin his day.

James was rather happy with himself. The more Snape could hate him, the better. Heck, maybe he wouldn't have to get rid of him. Maybe the scum would just leave. That would be great, a whole day with Lily Snape-free. On the other hand, seeing Snape hanging upside down from the tree would make a fantastic scene.

Lily was happy, continuing to babble on about her summer with Severus, and how much she wanted everything to be perfect. Maybe Severus and James would become really close friends, then she could have everyone she loved to be around in one place all the time. And maybe Sirius could find himself a girl too, and her, James, and Severus could go hang out somewhere. That'd be great.

Sirius surveryed the scene with a careful eye. If Snape moved, he'd get him and take him around the back for a quick chat. That's what James told him to do. Snape was not to interfere with him and Lily. But that didn't seem likely. Snape was harmless. A leach, but a harmless leach, only watching and waiting, hardly a threat. James was talking to Lily, making up fantasy places to go and things to do that he didn't mean at all and had no intention of making come true, which Sirius knew but Lily was oblivious to. What made James such a catch, anyway? Possibly his best friend? Sirius chuckled at the thought, then saddened. _Oh, Lily_, he thought. _What have you gotten yourself into?_


End file.
